


Headaches

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Repairman AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Gen, Het, Human, Normal Life, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Airstream are arguing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

Thornstriker just watched from the couch, hugging her legs to her chest as she watched her older brother and her boyfriend argue with each other. She used to be scared whenever they got into these types of arguments, but they were so common nowadays that she didn’t think much of them anymore.

She certainly didn’t like seeing them fight, but they weren’t hitting each other yet, so she just let them carry on. It was a good thing Mother and Father weren’t home to hear this. Then again, they hardly ever were home to begin with.

“You keep your filthy hands off of her and just do your fucking job!” Airstream snarled.

“Why don’t you mind your own damn business? she’s my girlfriend and I-”

“A worthless repairman like you doesn’t deserve her!”

“If I’m so fucking worthless, then why do you and your stupid parents keep calling me back to fix the shit you dumbasses break?!”

Thornstriker let out a small sigh. She was glad that they didn’t have any neighbors close by. One of the privileges of living a small mansion, she supposed. Still, they were getting louder and louder and it was straining on the ears… Not to mention that it was the same argument as always. Airstream didn’t like them as a couple and Bloodshed didn’t like that Airstream wouldn’t leave them alone.

As the two men went back and forth, she quietly slipped out of the living room and wandered off into the kitchen. Listening to them fight always caused her head to hurt, especially when it was generally about the same thing. It was much quieter in here. Not to mention Bloodshed would have to come back here to fix the microwave, so she would be able to talk to him and calm him down once the fight was over.

She just hoped it would end before either of her parents came home.  


End file.
